Joshua Ketchum
by luvsvelma
Summary: Joshua is sucked into a portal and lands in Pallet town, where he meets Ash, his brother, Deliah Ketchum, his mom, and Misty, a girl he falls in love with. Meanwhile Jen joins team rocket and together, they plan to kidnap Joshua. Pokemon is  c  Warner Brothers and Cartoonnetwork, NOT ME. OC is copyright to Comicman416


Joshua Ketchum

By: luvsvelma

When visiting his adopted parents' graves Joshua is suddenly sucked into a portal and it sends Joshua to Pallet Town, Joshua's real hometown. Delia Ketchum is revealed to be his mom as well as Ash's mom and Ash is Joshua's brother. When Misty first meets Joshua, she falls in love with him and the same for Joshua with Misty. Meanwhile, Jen met up with Jessie and James of Team Rocket and joins them. Their plan, to kidnap Joshua

Chapter 1, Joshua's Revelation

A young man named Joshua lands in the city of Pallet Town. He stands up and dusts himself off. He starts looking for his family. He finds the house of the Ketchum family and decides to see if it's his family or not. Mrs. Ketchum answers the door and is very shocked to see Joshua at the door. "Hi son" she says in shock. "Hi mom" Joshua responds with a smile on his face. "Won't you come in?" Mrs. Ketchum asks as she welcomes Joshua into the house. "Pika?" a small yellow Pokémon asks as Joshua walks into the room. "Don't worry Pikachu, it's my long lost brother, Joshua" 17 year old Ash Ketchum replies as he and Joshua share a hug and he introduces Joshua to Brock, Dawn and the other Pokémon. Joshua sees a beautiful girl walk into the room. She has red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a yellow top, blue jeans and sneakers.

Chapter 2, Joshua meets Misty

"Who's that?" Joshua asks Ash. "That's my good friend, Misty Wallyflower. Misty, this is my brother Joshua" Ash tells Joshua, introducing Joshua to Misty. "Nice to meet you" says Misty, shaking Joshua's hand. He seems speechless since he fell in love with Misty. Meanwhile outside the house, 18 year old Jennifer Connelly is planning her idea of trying to get Joshua back. "I need a new team" she thinks to herself, getting an evil idea and deciding to head to Team Rocket Headquarters. Meanwhile back in the Ketchum house, it seems Misty is really starting to fall for Joshua and he's falling for her, but they are unaware of Jen returning to cast her revenge upon Joshua.

Chapter 3, Jen joins Jessie, James and Meowth

Jen walks up to the Team Rocket headquarters and walks in to see Jessie, James and Meowth waiting for her. "Hello Jennifer" says James, as the two villains shake hands with her. "Hi, I need some help, I saw my ex-boyfriend Joshy Josh and I need to somehow snag him without his bratty twerp of a brother, Ash, finding out" says Jen. "We'll defiantly help you with the plan" says James as the villains plan the kidnapping and torture of Joshua Ketchum

Chapter 4, Joshua and Misty, Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Misty and Joshua were sitting on the couch when Joshua yawned and put his arm around Misty, making her blush slightly. "*I think I'm falling for him/her. But how do I tell her/him?*" Joshua and Misty think in unison. Misty takes out her guitar from her guitar case and starts to lightly strum and play a song. "Wow, that was beautiful, did you write that yourself?" Joshua asks Misty after she finishes playing. "Yeah, I wrote this song by myself" she says when suddenly, she trips over her guitar case and falls on top of Joshua, her lips on his. The two blushes after they finished kissing and sit up, blushing a deep red, as deep as Misty's hair. The two watch a movie and kiss again, unaware about Jen's evil plan. Joshua then decides tomorrow he would spend time with his brother and Pikachu.

Chapter 5, Joshua spends time with Ash and Pikachu

Its morning and Joshua is awake and dressed. He sees his brother just slapping his hat on and putting on sunscreen since it was at least 90 degrees outside. The two go out to Ash's car and drive over to the Pallet Town mall and shopping center. Joshua walks into GameStop and buys the games he wants and gets rid of the games he doesn't need, including his Nintendo GameCube. After they finish up there, the two head to the food court for lunch and Joshua takes his afternoon meds, sips ice tea and eats his special burger, made exactly the way he needed it. "This has been a good day bro" says Ash, sipping on his cola drink and getting a free refill from the soda machine at Burger King, where the two got their food. "Yea, thank goodness I didn't need to deal with Jen today "says Joshua, unaware Jen was watching them, waiting for the perfect time to snag Joshua. The two boys then head home, after going out shopping and buying special gifts, Joshua's games, and something special for Misty, from Joshua.

Chapter 6, Jen and Team Rocket kidnap Joshua

Jen was outside the house, waiting for the exact moment to snag Joshua. "You will be mine Joshy Josh" says Jen as she and Team Rocket see Joshua walk outside with Misty, both sitting on the swing. "I'll grab Joshy Josh, you two take care of the girl" says Jen, as she gets ready for the attack. Misty doesn't see Jen until it's too late. Jen sends Joshua spinning and wraps rope from his ankles to his shoulders, pinning his arms tightly to his sides. Jen then uses a piece of rope and gags Joshua, tying a cloth over the piece of rope to prevent Joshua from screaming. "JOSHUMMPH" Misty yells when she is suddenly bound and gagged and thrown on the ground, struggling in her bonds. "Let's go" says Jen, carrying Joshua over her shoulder. Joshua struggles but Jen uses knock out gas on his face, knocking him out cold. Misty struggles in her bonds but is unable to escape and is hoping Ash comes outside so she can tell him what happened. Meanwhile, Joshua is bound to a rolling chair; Jessie and James go into another room while Jen gets ready for her torture towards Joshua

Chapter 7, Jen tortures Joshua

Jen walked right in front of her ex-boyfriend and started slapping him across the face. "YOU ARE A NOBODY, YOU WILL NEVER FIND LOVE, YOU ARE A LOSER" Jen says, slapping Joshua in his face. Joshua feels a tear falling from his eyes as Jen stops and ungags him and forces a bottle of his ice tea in his mouth, making him gulp down the entire drink. She continues to torture him after he had his drink. 3 hours later, Jen stops torturing Joshua and leaves him alone in his cell as the tears are falling from Joshua's eyes and he cries, hoping Misty and Ash would rescue him soon.

Chapter 8, the rescue part 1

Ash and Dawn were outside and heard a loud "MMPH" sound. They turned to see Misty sitting on the swing, tied up and gagged tightly. "MISTY" the two yell, as Ash unties her gag. "What happened? Where's Joshua?" Ash asks. "Team Rocket and Jen happened and they took Joshua with them, we need to save him" says Misty, who unties the cloth from around her neck and throws it on the ground. "Let's go then" says Ash when his poke communicator beeps. He answers it to see Jen, Jessie and James on the screen. "Hello twerp, we have your precious brother, if you ever want to see him again, you must come and surrender, otherwise he will be released to his doom" says Jen, showing the bound and gagged Joshua on screen, dangling above a big pit of hot chocolate. "NO JOSHUA!!" Yells Misty. "You have until midnight to rescue him" says James, signing off. Ash checks his watch, it's about 5:30, and they had about 7 hours to save Joshua before he was dipped in chocolate. A large plane, courtesy of Brock, was waiting as Misty, Ash and Dawn climbed in with their Pokémon. "Pip Piplup" says Piplup, looking quite confident for battle. Once over Team Rocket HQ's, Ash, Misty and Dawn quietly sneaked into the lair, unaware they group was being watched. Ash saw someone walking behind them and didn't know who it was until it was too late. Team Rocket's henchmen grabbed Ash, Misty and Dawn and dragged them to the main part of the lair, but the henchmen were unaware of the escape and rescue plan.

Chapter 9, the rescue part 2

"Ah, the twerp and his twerpy friends come to rescue Joshy Josh I suppose?" Jen asks her voice as sweet as honey. "Yes, now LET MY BROTHER GO!" Ash yells, winking to Dawn and Misty about the escape plan. "NEVER" says Jen, slapping Ash in the face. "NOBODY HITS MY BOYFRIEND!" Dawn yells angrily, kicking one of the guards in his groin, making him fall over. Ash and Misty do the same thing, Misty unties Joshua and he ungags himself. "PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!" Ash tells his Pokémon. "PikaCHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu says, shooting out a HUGE jolt of electricity from its cheeks. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN" says Jen, Jessie, James and Meowth as they disappear into thin air.

Chapter 10, Joshua and Misty forever

After the rescue, Joshua took Misty out for a very elegant dinner. "Thanks for, you know, saving me back there" says Joshua. "Aww, sweetie, it wasn't a problem" says Misty as the two share a kiss. "I'll have my special burger and my GF here will have her favorite burger" says Joshua. The waiter takes the menus and knows Misty likes her burger juicy and crunch while Joshua likes his the way he wants it as he takes his night meds. A man comes over to the table. "Hey babe, why don't you ditch the loser and be with a real man, like me" he says in a Gaston type voice. "NO!" Misty says, as the man's wife walks over and slaps him on the cheek. "OW, what did I do?" the man asks his wife. "YOU DIRTY CHEATER" she tells the man, leaving him alone after paying the check. The police come and arrest the man immediately. Misty and Joshua's burgers come out and the two eat their dinner while enjoying the beautiful view of the starlit sky.

The

End


End file.
